In a game arcade as exemplified as a casino, a fraud in which a fake playing chip is used on a table game, a fraud in which a radio wave transmitter is used to transmit a high-intensity radio wave to a gaming machine to forcibly provoke a jackpot or make medals paid out, and the like, may be committed. To find and prevent a fraud, the game arcade adopts various kinds of monitor devices, monitor systems, and the like, to check whether or not unauthorized behaviors, unauthorized wins and losses, unauthorized cash flows, etc., are occurring.
Recently, a technique is disclosed that enables a fraud to be found by monitoring player's behaviors with a camera provided in a game table device (see specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,401).
This however involves a problem that, even though a player's fraud can be imaged by such a technique, a player who has committed a fraud cannot be dealt with or caught if the player leaves the game table device.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the problems described above, and an object of the present invention is to provide an imaging system capable of appropriately imaging a fraud person.
Objects of the present invention, problems to be solved by the present invention, and effects (benefits) of the present invention should be understood from the claims, and should not be wrongly interpreted from the following description.